


So Much More

by ArcherDarke



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Fluff, lovemaking, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherDarke/pseuds/ArcherDarke
Summary: Chloe and Nadine are enjoying the pleasures of a fancy Indian hotel after spending over a week sleeping rough and adventuring rougher. As they sample all the comforts the hotel room has to offer, they soon come to realise they want to be much more than just treasure hunting partners.





	So Much More

Nadine gasped as the hot spray of the shower hit the various cuts and scrapes on her battered back, washing away the dirt and the blood of the last week and slowly making her feel human again. She gently scrubbed away the stubborn spots with her callused hands and worked shampoo into the thick curls on her head until she felt clean. It had been so long since she'd felt clean.

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her waist, cinching it at her hip so that she could brush her teeth and pull her wet hair into a plait in the hopes it would still be somewhat manageable by morning, which was wishful thinking if she was being honest. And Nadine had always been an honest sort of person, always prided herself on being direct. At least, most of the time...

 

“ _You're right, it's not_ our _fight. It's mine, and I can't walk away...I'm tired of walking away.” Chloe explained, the tone of her voice sombre, as though she knew she was about to undertake what amounted to a suicide mission_

 

“ _You'll die.” Nadine pointed out, her voice breaking at the thought._

 

“ _...I can live with that.” Chloe replied, her mischievous smile making an appearance._

 

I can't!  _Shouted a tiny, distraught voice in Nadine's head. But she didn't say it out loud. Instead she followed Chloe to the truck. What else could she do but go along and make sure the crazy fool didn't blow herself up?_

 

Back in the present, Nadine went over the memory in her head. So much for being direct. Even now she could barely admit to herself that Chloe's smile made her heart feel like it was expanding in her chest, to the point that she could barely contain it. She smiled and scoffed softly. Prior to their little adventure she'd always thought of Chloe as a selfish, self-centered, no-good thief. Chloe had been right when she'd said that Nadine didn't know anything about her. She hadn't, not really. And after everything she'd learned about the woman, it shouldn't have surprised her that she would be the first to go running after a train containing a bomb big enough to blow up half an Indian city. That was Chloe all over. The unassuming heroine. 

Letting the thoughts lie for a while, Nadine looked at herself in the mirror, noting the gash along the top of her eyebrow and the several slits on her cheeks and chin. Her chest and stomach were covered in bruises and scratches. She was going to be sore for weeks. Chloe was probably feeling the same. They'd both earned some well deserved rest.

Feeling fresh again, she exited the extravagant hotel bathroom and entered the equally extravagant hotel bedroom, where the woman of her previous thoughts was lounging on the single bed at the far end of the room. Nadine noted that she was wearing the same salwar kameez that Nadine had first seen her in. It suited her. Chloe looked as at home in traditional Indian clothing as she did in jeans and a t-shirt. Nadine's bed was a few feet away from Chloe's and looked incredibly inviting, so she strode over and settled herself on the edge, sighing at the softness of the mattress.

Chloe looked up then and Nadine heard a sharp intake of breath before she spoke.

“Ahem, did you mean to come in here half naked or have you taken too many knocks on the head recently?” There was a smirk behind the words, Nadine could hear it. “Not that I'm complaining, you're not particularly hard on the eyes, love.”

Nadine did her best to stifle the blush that she could feel creeping up her neck.

“I'm a mercenary - modesty isn't really a thing in the military.” She explained, trying not to feel Chloe's eyes on her body.

“ _Ex –_ mercenary, remember, _partner_?” Chloe corrected her. Nadine turned to meet the other woman's eyes

“Ex-mercenary.” She repeated with a decisive nod. Still feeling Chloe's eyes on her, she pulled her bag towards herself and began rooting around for her medikit, taking the antiseptic cream from it when she finally found the small pack amongst her sparingly packed belongings. She was fully immersed in the task of applying the cream to her open wounds when the sensation of soft fingers gliding along her back made her freeze.

“You've got some nasty gashes back here.” Chloe murmured, as if she was talking more to herself than Nadine. Nadine swallowed, willing her voice to sound normal.

“I'm sure you've got a few of them yourself.” She replied, trying to sound nonchalant. “You took more tumbles than I did.”

“Par for the course in this line of work.” Chloe said, sounding distracted. “Give me that cream.”

“What? I'm perfectly capa-”

“Give it to me. Please?” Sweetness oozed from the last word and if Nadine was honest, it had been so, so long since somebody had taken care of her, since she'd truly been able to rely on somebody other than herself, that she found herself placing the tube into Chloe's open hand.

 

Chloe was mesmerised. Apart from the myriad of superficial wounds, which were impressive in their own macabre way, Nadine's back was magnificent. The tightly packed muscles flexed under her exploring fingers. And Chloe was exploring all right. Nadine hadn't been lying when she said all of her weight was muscle. Chloe gently massaged the cream into the sores and took her time travelling to each one, mapping out the well defined lines and ridges of Nadine's back. The strong shoulders rose and fell with every breath the woman took, and Chloe watched in fascination as her back expanded, the muscles moving in perfect, beautiful unison.

Droplets of water rolled down the crevice between Nadine's shoulder blades, inviting Chloe to lean forward and catch them with her tongue. But she resisted, finishing her task and passing the tube back to Nadine minutes later. “All done.” She said, the words coming out on a breath she hadn't realised she was holding.

“Thanks.” Nadine muttered. There was a brief awkward silence and then Nadine was turning towards her, the tube still in her hand. “You could use some of this yourself.”

“Ah, nah, I'm good, really.” Chloe protested, but Nadine grasped her chin in strong fingers and held her still as she inspected her face.

“Your lip has a nasty split in it, for a start.”

“I think _you_ did that.” Chloe said with a smirk, “Remember?”

“Ah.” Nadine released Chloe's chin and looked away. “Sorry about that.”

Chloe shrugged, “Its not the first time I've been punched in the face, doubt it'll be the last.” She smiled winsomely and Nadine smiled along with her.

“You did kind of deserve it.” She reasoned.

“Yeah, I did.” Chloe chuckled softly. This time the silence was comfortable, but Chloe couldn't help but break it. “You're still half naked, you know.”

“That seems to be bothering _you_ more than its bothering _me,_ Frazer.” Nadine replied, but Chloe could see the slight darkening of her cheeks. 

“Well,” Chloe shrugged slightly, sliding down until she was lay on her side, looking up at Nadine, “it seems a bit unfair. You're naked. I'm fully clothed. Unfair.” She grinned and wiggled her eyebrows for good measure.

Nadine scoffed and lightly punched her in the shoulder before pulling a loose t-shirt over her head.

“Do you flirt with all your partners, or am I special?” Despite her light tone, Chloe detected a slither of uncertainty in Nadine's voice. A feeling Nadine hadn't displayed very often in all the time they'd spent together. She met Nadine's eyes and held them for a few moments.

“You're special.” she said, her voice just slightly husky but deadly serious. The blush on Nadine's face darkened further.

“Right, and Drake?” Was that jealousy Chloe could hear? From Nadine? The thought made her feel inexplicably pleased. She chuckled and raised herself until she was on her knees, face to face with Nadine who was sitting cross-legged on the bed now, having sought out a pair of shorts to go with her t-shirt.

“Drake was...a temporary bit of fun.” She explained, lifting her hand to unsuccessfully tuck a strand of curly hair behind Nadine's ear. Nadine gazed at her with an intense look in her eyes and, unable to stop herself, Chloe cupped the woman's face in her hands, felt the steady pulse of Nadine's heart beat increase beneath her fingertips. 

“And...what am I?” Nadine whispered, her gaze locked on Chloe's. Chloe moved her face closer until there was barely a centimetre between them.

“You, love...are so much more.” She murmured, her lips brushing softly over Nadine's with each word. Chloe was so ready to kiss her, so ready to spend the next few hours mapping out every inch of Nadine's body, that she was caught by surprise when Nadine surged up from her seat on the bed and had Chloe beneath her within seconds, her hands pinned above her head by one of Nadine's. She struggled to break free but Nadine was determined to keep her restrained, and the heated look in the other woman's eyes held her there far more effectively than her very capable muscles.

“I think its time you let me do the driving, ja?” Nadine whispered with a smirk, her free hand under Chloe's salwar kameez already, stroking her stomach and causing desire to flare at her core. Chloe slowly relaxed her body and licked her dry lips in anticipation, ready to take whatever Nadine wanted to give.

Sensing her submission, Nadine released Chloe's hands and gently lowered herself until she was nestled snug between Chloe's legs. She moved painfully slowly, and Chloe couldn't help but wrap her arms around Nadine's neck and pull her down until they were chest to chest and nose to nose. Nadine chuckled.

“You're an impatient one, aren't you?” She pressed her face into Chloe's neck, pulling at the sensitive skin with her lips and dragging her tongue up until she could take an earlobe into her mouth and suck at it gently. The way Chloe's legs tensed hard around her hips indicated she was on the right track.

“You're only...figuring that out...now?” Chloe panted, digging her nails into Nadine's back as the woman's tongue did things to her ear which made her sex twitch pleasurably in response. God did the woman know how to use that tongue. Eventually she couldn't stand it any more and she pulled Nadine's head up to kiss her hard and deep, their breaths coming fast as neither of them could bear to stop for air. Nadine's hips moved against Chloe's centre as they kissed and the friction was driving her crazy. It wasn't nearly enough to make her come and she needed more. She pulled her lips away from Nadine's and began to fumble with the button on her jeans.

“Jesus, I need to get out of these clothes.” She gasped, throwing her head back in frustration. She felt hands push hers away as full lips caressed her neck. Nadine soon had her jeans open and paused her assault on Chloe's neck in order to pull them off. Her underwear followed suit and as Nadine crawled back over her she pushed the salwar kameeze up and pulled that off too. Finally Chloe was naked and Nadine paused their fervent lovemaking to take her in. Having never been one to lack confidence, Chloe smirked.

“Like what you see?” she drawled.

“You're beautiful.” Nadine whispered, sliding her hand up along a smooth thigh and higher, stroking Chloe's side and tracing the edge of her breast with light fingertips. For a moment she was overcome by the beauty before her. Then the myriad of cuts and bruises came into focus and she paused before raising her eyes to meet Chloe's.

“Are you sure you're ready for this? You're not too sore?” She asked, softly. Chloe laughed.

“If you even think about stopping now, Nadine Ross, you'll know what 'too sore' really means!” she threatened, before grasping the front of Nadine's t-shirt and pulling her down once again to claim her lips. She grabbed Nadine's hand and pressed it against her stomach before guiding it downwards to the apex of her legs, which were spread wide in anticipation. She pressed Nadine's fingers down between the folds of her sex which were impossibly slick with her arousal.

“Tell me I'm not ready.” She dared between kisses, and Nadine's swift intake of breath upon finding her so wet made her all the more aroused. When Nadine began to slide her fingertips the length of her heated centre she bucked her hips and threw her head back in pleasure, breaking their kiss. “Jesus, keep doing that!”

Nadine grinned against Chloe's chest, working her fingers slowly up and down, feeling the body beneath her quiver every time she slid her fingers over the pulsing clit hidden within the velvet folds. There was something intoxicating about the noises Chloe made as she worked her fingers slowly, teasingly, and she was loath to stop her painfully slow ministrations. Chloe's chest heaved with her heavy panting, and Nadine took the opportunity to take a nipple into her mouth and manipulate it gently with her teeth. The bucking of Chloe's hips against her hand made her smile around the bud and tug harder whilst her fingers moved a little faster. She didn't want it to end but at the same time her pace was fuelled by Chloe's growing excitement. She wanted to make her come.

Shifting her position until she was once again settled between Chloe's legs, Nadine pressed her fingers down and slid them easily inside the writhing woman, earning herself a delicious moan and another involuntary thrust which drove her fingers deeper. Pressing her palm against Chloe's clit, Nadine began to slowly rock her hips up against the back of her hand, the motion causing her fingers to withdraw slightly only to be pushed back hard. The swollen clit under her calloused palm was hot and pulsed so hard she could almost feel the painful ache of Chloe's need.

Chloe's head was thrown back, the expanse of her neck open to Nadine's mouth, but she used her free hand to bring Chloe's lips to hers, wanting to taste her moans as she came. They moved together as though they'd done this a million times before, their bodies in perfect sync. And when Chloe finally exploded, Nadine couldn't tell where her body ended and Chloe's began.

 

Chloe woke in the early hours of the morning to the sight of Nadine fast asleep, her features appearing almost ethereal in the glow of moonlight that streamed through the open window of the room. Chloe had freed her wild hair from its plait at the first opportunity and the magnificent afro framed Nadine's sleeping face, thick and soft to the touch. Her bare chest rose and fell with each deep breath and Chloe resisted the urge to reach out and stroke her hands over the small breasts, having already thoroughly lavished them with attention just hours before. The cover that they shared just barely came up past the sleeping woman's hips, which granted Chloe an enticing view of the soft curls at the base of Nadine's stomach which she knew led to a much thicker patch just inches below.

Finding her mind wandering into far too arousing territory, she diverted her gaze up to Nadine's face and took a moment to study it unobserved. The only time Nadine ever looked this peaceful was when she slept, and despite often telling her to relax, Chloe rather liked the fact that Nadine was always alert and ready for whatever came their way. She admired it, even. Nadine made her feel safe. Physically, at least. Emotionally? Now that was another story altogether.

She didn't know when it had happened, exactly. Maybe it was the romantic elephant ride? She chuckled softly and shook her head. No. It was the moment she had decided to start being responsible and throw herself into the path of a giant bomb and Nadine had been right there beside her, refusing to let her go alone. It had been the expression of subdued agony on Nadine's face as she'd told Chloe she would die, her feelings on that particular outcome as clear as day. It was finding out that Nadine would die for her that had caused Chloe's heart to crack open a little and let Nadine slip inside.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice her partner had awakened until Nadine wrapped an arm around her middle and pulled her close.

“What are you thinking about? I can practically hear the cogs turning in there.” Nadine muttered, sleepily. Her accent was thicker than usual in her languid state, and god did Chloe love that accent.

Chloe smiled softly, surprised to find that she enjoyed this haphazardly tender side of Nadine.

“Oh, you know, just thinking about how we can't be partners anymore.” She sighed dramatically as Nadine's eyes snapped open, fully alert now.

“What?” She hissed.

“Well,” Chloe explained, “this?” She pressed a fingertip to her own neck, on the spot where a large dark circle stood out starkly against her skin. “This is very unprofessional. I only work with professionals.” She smirked and then laughed as Nadine rolled over until she was on top of Chloe.

“You're totally messing with me, aren't you?” She growled, playfully.

“Hmm, yeah, I'm totally messing with you.” Chloe grinned.

“There's more where that came from, you know.”

“That sounds awfully like a threat, Nadine Ross.” Chloe said, eyebrow raised in question.

“Oh no, that's a promise, Chloe Frazer” Nadine replied, lowering mouth to Chloe's neck with a mischievous smile.

 

 


End file.
